One Hell Of A Maid
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When the tepes manor gets burned down the three maids nero, nelly, and nella are sent to new manors to work. What happens when nella is sent to work for alois trancy and meets the dashing butler claude...


"Done." Nella sighed finally rubbing the last of the gel on her skin to protect her from the sun. She slipped on her maids outfit and walked into the kitchen where claude was preparing alois breakfast. "Good morning claude." nella spoke gently with a smile. "Good morning nella, once I give the young master his breakfast and dress him I will give you todays duties." claude spoke not looking at nella and putting the food on a silver tray.

"Good morning nella." Hannah spoke sweetly walking into the kitchen. "Morning hannah, how are you feeling today?" nella spoke worriedly looking at hannahs bandaged eye. "I'm fine thank you." hannah smiled and looked through the mail. Not long after claude came back with a list and handed it to nella. "Here are the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Go into town and get them, be back by lunch or there will be consequence's." claude glared and left.

Nella quickly made her way outside to the carriage that waited and took her to town. She remember the first day she arrived at the trancy manor.

_Flash back~_

_Nella was on her way to the trancy manor after the tepes manor burned down because of a unknown fire that started in the basement. The maids were transferred to different manors so they could still work. She was transported to London to work for the infamous alois trancy. As the carriage stopped nella was greeted by triplets, a silver haired woman and a black haired butler. "Welcome to the trancy manor." they all greeted and the butler led nella inside._

_She sat in the chair across from the young blonde as he looked her up and down. Nella squirmed a bit in her seat feeling uncomfortable by the young boys glare. He sighed finally breaking eye contact. "Claude show her to her room and give her her new outfit, her clothes are making my gag." alois spit the last word out as if it was venom._

_As nella and claude left the room she replayed what just happened and sneered at alois comment. Claude led her to her room and tossed her her new maids outfit. "Dress and meet me in the kitchen." claude spoke coldly and left. Nella began to unpack her bags and quickly changed into her new attire and admired her new look. After following the scent of claude to the kitchen she came in and watched as the butler cooked. "Well that took you a bit long." claude said not even looking at her._

_"I was unpacking my things." nella looked down at the ground. "But you were told to change and thats it but since its your first day you'll only get this one warning." claude sighed. "Set the table, clean the rooms, and polish the good silver." claude commanded. Nella smirked and left the butler. Using her inhuman speed she finished everything within a few hours and made sure it was perfection. "Not to bad." hannah said with a smile. "Thank you, i'm nella." she spoke sweetly with a curtsy. "I'm hannah." she smiled sweetly and the girls began to gossip._

_"Finished already?" claude asked curiously. "Yes, I made sure every room was spotless." nella smiled "I'll be the judge of that." he scoffed and went to check on the rooms. _

_"He doesn't like me does he." nella questioned. "He just needs some time to get used to you." hannah smiled. "Come now we must go to the dinning room." hannah motioned for nella to follow. Standing still nella watched alois eat and scoff at the food. He through it on the floor with a smirk. "Hannah clean it up!" he commanded and so the silver haired beauty did. Alois smirked and acted hurt. Worried hannah looked up and alois kicked her. "Don't look at me!" he commanded._

_Worried nella got ready to rush to her side before her arm was grabbed and she was slung back into place. Nella looked up at claude who slowly shook his head and motioned her to stay. She caught the sent of blood in the air and turned to see alois with a bloody spoon. She looked over hannah on the floor with blood running down her eye. From the sight she couldn't help but faint but instead of meeting the floor a pair of arms caught her._

_End of flash back~_

Nella was snapped out of her thoughts as the carriage came to a halt. She climbed out and began to do her shopping. Once she finished she headed back home to find claude waiting outside to help her with the bags. She helped prepare dinner and watched as the young master ate. On her way back to her room she felt a presence and slightly turned around to see claude with a smirk. "What are you looking at?" nella glared. "You my dear and I must admit you will surely make one hell of a trancy maid." claude said walking away with a smirk.


End file.
